kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kondo wa MA no Tsuku Saishuu Heiki!
Chapter 1- Yuuri's back in Japan. He has started a grass lot baseball team and gets interviewed by the a national TV channel. He plays there on Sunday mornings, gets a lunchtime special fare at a public bathhouse and then goes to the Seibu Dome (the stadium of the Seibu Lions, the baseball team Yuuri is a fan of )to help around. On this particular day, he's taking Murata with him to see a baseball game, but before that he stops by the bathhouse where he's as he's once again transported to Shin Makoku. Yuuri remembers a talk between himself and Shouri, were ha asks about what happens to a body when it reaches warp speed. Shouri admonishes that instead of thinking about such fantasies he should worry about his grades. When a teacher of Shouri and Yuuri saw them together she couldn't believe they were brothers. When he reaches Shin Makoku he's in a pool full of beautiful men who go after him. But after Gunter enters the room with Conrad, the men forget about Yuuri and go after Gunter. Yuuri then finds out that he's in Voltaire territory, in Gwendal's castle. Gunter gives him some documents to sign, and he signs them as Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri. Then he is informed of the real reason why he was brought there, the humans are preparing for battle and he needs to sign papers that allows the Mazoku to go to war and take the offensive. Yuuri states that as a Japanese citizen he disaproves war and will not sign such papers. Gwendal then explains that the people from a country called Cavalcade are probably using Sondergaard (another country) as a front for battle. Gunter wonders how they can be getting ready for battle if they have such piracy problems. Wolfram takes Yuuri to a side and protests about him disappearing during the coronation ceremony. Then he asks Yuuri why he's wearing Conrad's pendant but not the gold bird brooch he gave him. Yuuri mentions that he got to Shin Makoku naked and Wolfram suspects him being amids a liaison with human. Gwendal then scolds both of them, everyone in the room wants Yuuri to agree to go to war, but he refuses. Gunter then suggests that if they could find a magical weapon called Morgif (which Yuuri keeps calling Melgib), the humans might be too afraid to start a war. He also mentions that he needs to absorb a human soul to show its true power. And so they decide to follow this plan.The sword is in Shimaron's Van der Veer island. Chapter 2 The adventure begins and they're heading to Van der Veer island in a luxury liner. They were to stop in Shildkraut, Hildyard, the only country across the sea that Shin Makoku has diplomatic relations with and from there head to Shimaron. First thing to not go as planned is that Wolfram sneaked into the luxury liner to go with Conrad and Yuuri. The problem is that he gets violently seasick. In the ship Conrad and Yuuri met Hyscliff of Missinai, and his daughter Beatrice. Yuuri, in full costume, presents himself as Mitsuemon (a character of a Japanese historical drama) and Conrad as, Kakunoshin. As they're talking Yuuri hears a sailor scolding a child. Yuuri goes out of his way to have the sailor stop beating the child. Yuuri feels sorry for the boy but Conrad says that he's probably not that misterable. Conrad then mentions that Hyscliff greeting is typical of Cavalcade, even though he said he was from Missinai, which is a territory on the northern tip of Hildyard. Chapter 3 Gunter and Gwendal talk about Wolfram disappearing from the castle, probably following Yuuri. They both agreed that Wolfram has always been a selfish pooh. Wolfram sneezes at that time as Yuuri gets ready to go to the ball in the ship. Meanwhile Wolfram finds Gunter's Love Diary and reads from it. Yuuri is terrible embarrassed by the way he's being portrayed by Gunter, when Conrad enters the room. Yuuri asks to leave quickly for he doesn't want to hear the rest. Back in Shin Makoku Gunter is using cow bones to try and tell the future by looking at them. At the same time on the ship, Yuuri's at the ball where there was also a buffet. People dropped the bones of their meals on the floor, since it apparently was proper etiquette. Conrad tries to teach Yuuri to dance, Yuuri, among tears, dances and sd he dances under his feet, a bone that was on the floor break, in what he could only refer as the dance from hell. Then a slow tempo music begins and as Yuuri tries to walk away a big lady (Josak) asks him to dance with her. Then all the other girls start fighting over who will get to dance with Yuuri. Hyscliff then asks Yuuri if he would dance with his daughter, because according to a tradition "if you dance at your first party in the spring when your age is a multiple of six, your life will be a passionate one." He dances with her and then goes back to his room, on the way back, he bumps into the boy he saved from the sailor early, his name is Rick. When Yuuri returns to his room, Wolfram awaits angrily and calls him a skank for dancing with other people. Then a collision. Chapter 4 In Shin Makoku, Gunter is fortune-telling again. This time he's going to boil a kitten to do so, and Gwendal loses it and asks Gunter to never do that again. On the ship, Yuuri thinks that the ship is sinking, but Conrad enters the room, tells them that pirates have boarded and that they should stay hidden in the room and pushes them into a closet. Conrad also mentions that Miss Biceps is his friend Yoza. Wolfram and Yuuri stay hidden for a while but the pirates find them. Yuuri makes a meowing sound and the pirates run for backup thinking there's a "zomosagori dragon" in the closet. Cat's go meh-meh in Shin Makoku. The pirates come back and Wolfram tries to fight them, but Yuuri asks him not to because there are too many. The pirates wear Sailor Uniforms. As they're taking the children away to be sold, Beatrice tries to escape and almost falls off board, which triggers Yuuri to become Ue-sama. Chapter 5 Yuuri becomes Ue-sama and to punishes the pirates he has all of the bones of the animals that were eaten and remains from the kitchen attack them. Fish bones, chicken bones, cow skulls . A Shimaron patrol ship arrives and they're all taken into custody. Chapter 6 Yuuri wakes up at night, in the ship that was taking them to Shimaron to be put on trial. Yuuri apologizes and Wolfram says it's not his fault, but the stupid human's fault. Yuuri sees that this bothers Conrad. Josak brings them dinner and Yuuri overeats. Josak introduces himself to Yuuri, mentions that he's been friends with Conrad since they were kids. He also mentions that he was one of the men who attacked him in the bathhouse when he first arrived in Shin Makoku (this second time). They escape early in the morning in a lifeboat rowing by hand. They leave behind dummies so that no one notices they're gone. Chapter 7 They get to Van der Veer and have to walk and walk. Yuuri gets sick from overeating. Wolfram was sick all along for being on a ship. They can bearly keep walking. They find a teahouse where the mistress of the house tells them that the springs on that side of the mountain have been shut down because during the summer 15 or 16 years ago something fell into the pond and that since then no one can go into the springs. People go numb, they get burned or their hearts stop. Josak, Conrad and Yuuri go to the springs. They realize then that Yuuri doesn't get burned but his clothes do, so he needs to go in naked. He does so but as he tries to pick up the sword it bites him. Yuuri freaks out and they leave without the sword. When they get back Wolfram asks him why didn't bring back the sword. He told Wolf that he couldn't do it, so Wolfram offers to go with him the following day. Wolfram calls him a wimp, Yuuri says it's been a long time since he called him a wimp and he thanked Wolf, though he's not sure why. Wolfram gets angry saying that he's the one running after him though he was the one to propose. They talk about that and Wolfram says he can't refuse the proposal and locks himself up in a closet. At night he eavesdrops on Conrad and Josak's conversation, he hears Josak saying he wants to know what kind of a king Yuuri will be, asks Conrad if he'll continue to babysit Yuuri for life (Conrad says yes), and then mentions that due to the war he lost Julia. He also calls Conrad the Lion of Ruttenberg, though Yuuri doesn't know what any of that means. Yuuri then goes on his own to get Morgif and returns. He mentions to Conrad that maybe now his approval rating will go up. Conrad here mentions that Gwendal cute things, so he couldn't possibly hate Yuuri. Chapter 8 In Shin Makoku once again Gunter is in Gwendal's kitchen, this time, he's trying to fortune tell by using red peppers. Gwendal asks him to stop. Gunter then makes accusations of Gwendal being in love with Yuuri. Back in Shimaron, Josak, Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad go to a hospital trying to get a soul for Morgif, but Wolfram's beauty revives all the dying patients. Conrad and Josak go to another hospital and then a home for the elderly. Wolf and Yuuri return to the lodge where they're staying, Yuuri asks what the Lion of Ruttenberg is, and Wolfram says that's what they called Conrad in the past because his hair was longer and he was born in Ruttenberg. He asks about Julia, and Wolfram says that his mother probably knows best, and that along with his mother and Anissina , Julia known as White Julia...Lady Susannah Julia von Wincott, was known as one of the great three witches and that she was born blind. Yuuri says that he feels sorry for Conrad having lost his lover, but Wolfram says he knew of not such thing and that she was engaged to Adalbert. Then Wolfram continues to read from Gunter's journal and as Yuuri tries to take it away from him Josak enters the room and finds the two in a compromising situation. Josak says he found yellow paper where it said that they were looking for people who wanted a teenager to witness the end of a life. Josak said there were parts of the job offer that he couldn't read. Wolfram complained about human cursive being weird. So Yuuri goes to apply for the job and gets picked. He gives the name MacGuver from the A-Team when asked, and "freelancer" as a job (His freelancer job as a king, that is). A carriage appears where he's taken to the arena. The Chairman Representative that was travelling with him touches his thigh and feeling sexually harassed he touches him with Morgif, which gives him a shock. Yuuri gets to the arena where he's told what's actually going to happen, he's going to have to fight with prisoners and kill them. Furthermore he hears that the people they are fighting are pirates. In the end Yuuri has to fight Rick, the kid he saved in Chapter2. Rick explains that he was working with the pirates and that his dream was to become a captain of a pirate ship. Yuuri fights him, but Morgif has not been sharpened so it can't hurt him. But then someone shot Rick with an arrow. The audience gives a standing ovation and among the ruckus a man of 120 years old dies of a heart attack, Morgif eats his soul and then starts barfing all around . Much like his master Morgif overate an was now vomiting all over. The spectators realize is a demon sword and panick ensues. Chapter 9 In Shin Makoku Gunter goes into Gwendal's room, and finds him knitting. Gwendal mentions he does so to reduce stress. Gwendal has a pile of them and says that there are not enough people adopting his knitted animals. He offers Gunter a black one. Gunter thinks it is a pic, but Gwendal says it's a bear. In Van der Veer, Conrad arrives to help Yuuri but it's Yuuri, who recites some words he sees in his head and makes Morgif calm down. A lady Yuuri had talked to before the battle told Yuuri that if they the Mazoku have such powerful weapon, the humans will pray to god to give them an even more powerful weapon. They all escape, and meet up with Wolfram and Josak who are wearing stolen uniforms. They themselves are asked to change into uniforms too. Lady Cheri was there on her cruiser, she went there to see the Fire Festival in Van der Veer. Her companion, Chevalier, was a blond man who helped Conrad and Yuuri carry Rick to the boat. Rick gets help there. In the ship, Yuuri follows Conrad and hears him accuse Josak of rebellion, since he knew exactly what Yuuri was getting into. The ship stops in the northern part of the island, and Yuuri goes out for a run on the beach with Conrad and they talk about how he got kickes out of the baseball team again. This time Yuuri mentions that he stood up to the coach because he was harasing a kid but now wonders if he really did it for the kid or for himself, to look cool. Then he mentions that he wants to leave Morgif on the island, because that way humans wouldn't try to get more destructive weapons. When they get back, Cheri apologizes for breaking Morgif. The part of the sword that absorbs souls, a stone the size of a soy-bean fell off. Yuuri sees in his head again, words that say that if he loses the stone on its forehead it would be a simple sword. So Yuuri gives the stone to Josak and asks him to get rid of it. And Yuuri keeps the sword. Chapter 10 Yuuri returns to Shin Makoku where Gunter sees that all the words Yuuri had seen in his head were inscribed in the sword. Josak took the obsidian and got off the ship in Shildkraut. Cheri took Rick with him and Chevalier will teach him how to be a proper sailor. They leaked information that they could not find the legendary weapon Morgif so the humans would not try to get more powerful weapons. In another turn of events Hyscliff, the gentleman Yuuri met in the luxury cruiser, was the eldest son of the current king of Cavalcade, who eloped with a merchant girl from Hildyard, but since the second son died, Beatrice is going to be the next in line to inherit the throne. Yuuri finds such coincidences strange, and Conrad says that not everything is a coincidence, and that such plot could only be planned by someone or something not from this world. Yuuri goes back to his room to find Wolfram hidden under the sheets. He's there because Yuuri was taking too long to make a decision. Wolfram pins Yuuri down on the bed, but he escapes and enters the bathroom. He says he needs to get a bath first, then wonders what in the world he's saying and, as he enters the bathtub, he travels back to Japan. Murata sees him there wearing his thongs. Then Yuuri says that he has decided to follow a peaceful path, and Murata just agrees. Novel Gallery ' KondoMAalternate.jpg|The alternate cover to Kondo MA. ' Category:Novels